Un Harry idéal !
by dreamymoony
Summary: Lisez ... C'est le meilleur des résumés !! (en fait , si je ne donne pas de résumé , c parce que ... Je ne sais pas du tt comment cette fic va évoluer :$) ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez !!
1. chapitre 1

Un Harry idéal   
  
par Moony .   
  
Voilà ma première fic *regards angoissés* .  
  
J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire , j'ai même pris le temps de corriger toutes mes fautes ^^  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry se jeta sur son lit . Encore des journées comme celle-là et il s'enfuirait de Poudlard avant d'avoir passé ses OWLS ...   
  
Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami , mais celui-ci était déjà endormi , tout habillé et la bouche ouverte .   
  
Harry eut un faible sourire , et se mit en pyjama . Avant de souffler sa chandelle , il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre de Ron : une heure du matin .  
  
Ils avaient donc passé plus de 4 heures à faire leurs devoirs , et encore , Harry n'avait pas fini ses six parchemins de métamorphoses ...  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin , Harry se réveilla en sursaut .  
  
  
  
"DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !!"  
  
  
  
Neville ouvrait des yeux endormis , Seamus avait fourré sa tête sous son oreiller , et Ron s'était jeté sur sa baguette .  
  
  
  
"Finite incantatem" marmonna-t-il avant de replonger sous sa couette .  
  
  
  
Harry se redressa pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé .Au regard indigné que jetait le chanteur des 'bizarr's sisters' sur le poster de Seamus ,il avait du être enchanté pour les réveiller tous à ... 6 heures ??  
  
Harry se recoucha dans son lit douillet après avoir vérifié que la montre de Ron affichait bien six heures du matin .  
  
  
  
Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit , il ne parvint pas à s'endormir .  
  
  
  
Pestant contre celui qui leur avait fait cette farce idiote , Harry s'habilla , prit son sac et descendit dans la salle commune , avec la vague intention de finir son devoir de métamorphoses .  
  
La salle commune était vide , mais un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée .  
  
  
  
Harry bailla et alla s'installer à une table tout près du feu .  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas seul : une fille était allongée sur un fauteuil tout près du feu , un gros livre à la main .  
  
  
  
Harry , qui avait été jusqu'à présent silencieux , fit un petit bruit pour signaler sa présence .  
  
La fille releva la tête de son livre . C'était Hermione .  
  
  
  
"Ah , Harry ! Je t'attendais .Ron n'est pas avec toi ?"  
  
  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils .  
  
  
  
"Comment tu savais que je serais réveillé alors qu'il n'est même pas sept heures ?" demanda-t-il en sachant déjà quelle serait la réponse .  
  
  
  
Hermione rougit .  
  
  
  
"Euh , eh bien ... Comme je savais que vous vous coucheriez sans finir vos devoirs , je ... Enfin , j'ai lançé un petit sort à un poster sur ..."  
  
  
  
Harry se retint de lui lançer quelque chose de méchant .Ces temps-ci , Hermione prenait vraiment leur travail scolaire , à lui et à Ron , beaucoup trop à coeur .Elle même avait toujours fini ses devoirs en temps et en heure .Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les entraînements de Quidditch leur prenaient , à lui et à Ron , beaucoup trop de temps ...  
  
  
  
"Eh bien , tu vois , ton plan a échoué : Ron s'est rendormi , et moi , je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de finir ce truc ." Il joignit la parole au geste en rangeant le devoir de MacGonaggall dans son sac .  
  
  
  
Hermione bafouilla quelque chose à propos de la paresse et des examens , puis haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre .  
  
Harry , quant à lui s'installa confortablement de façon à faire face au feu , et se laissa caresser par la tiédeur qui s'en échappait .  
  
  
  
C'était si reposant qu'il commença à s'assoupir .   
  
  
  
¤¤  
  
  
  
Cho et lui étaient dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas . De grandes fenêtres tout autour laissaient voir l'obscurité de la nuit glaciale .  
  
Harry se sentit frissonner . A côté de lui , Cho , assise dans un grand canapé , semblait elle aussi avoir froid .  
  
Le temps passait sans que rien ne se passe . Harry commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là ,quand Cho leva ses yeux ambre vers lui , et murmura :  
  
  
  
"Harry ... J'ai froid .Viens me réchauffer , s'il te plaît ."  
  
  
  
Harry n'hésita qu'un quart de secondes .Il s'assit sur le canapé près de Cho , qui se blottit contre lui , sa tête sur ses épaules .Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait , Harry lui caressa les cheveux .  
  
  
  
"Oh , Harry ..."  
  
  
  
¤¤  
  
  
  
Harry cligna des yeux à la lumière du matin .   
  
  
  
La salle commune était bruyante , et à moitié remplie d'élèves . Certains finissaient des devoirs , l'air affairé , d'autres bavardaient , en finissant de mettre leurs chaussures .  
  
  
  
"Oh , Harry ..."  
  
  
  
Harry tourna la tête . A côté de lui , sur le canapé , une jeune fille rousse le regardait , en rougissant légèrement .  
  
Il allait dire quelque chose , mais Ginny l'interrompit .  
  
  
  
"Hermione m'a demandé de prendre le relais ... elle avait quelque chose à faire ."  
  
  
  
Harry frotta ses yeux ensommeillés .  
  
  
  
"Prendre le relais de quoi ?" marmonna-t-il .  
  
  
  
"Euuh ... Le relais sur le canapé ." Ginny rougit de plus belle . "Tu t'étais assoupi sur son épaule , et comme elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller , elle m'a demandé de ..."  
  
  
  
"Harry ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ?" demanda la voix familière de Ron , derrière lui .  
  
  
  
Celui-ci était installé à une table , une plume à la main , et n'avait probablement pas vu son ami en s'asseyant .  
  
  
  
"Oh , euh ... Je ... Je me suis réveillé tôt , et je ne suis pas arrivé à me rendormir ... Alors , je suis ... "  
  
  
  
Ron hocha la tête .  
  
  
  
"A cause de ce poster , hein ? Je me demande quel est le crétin qui ..."  
  
  
  
Harry eut un faible sourire . Il hésitait à dire à Ron que le crétin n'était autre que Hermione : il y aurait encore d'innombrables disputes , dont Harry commençait à se lasser .  
  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit , Hermione était apparue .  
  
  
  
"Le crétin , c'est moi , Ron .Je voulais juste -"  
  
  
  
Ron ouvrit des grands yeux .  
  
  
  
"Toi ? Mais pour-"  
  
  
  
"Vous vous rendez compte tout le retard que vous avez pris pour vos devoirs , tous les deux ? A ce rythme là , vous n'aurez jamais vos Owls !" s'exclama Hermione .  
  
  
  
Ron eut une exclamation indignée .  
  
  
  
Harry , sachant que la partie était perdue d'avance , s'étira et alla chercher ses affaires en souriant à Ginny .  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !!   
  
O , et , avant qu'on se quitte ^^  
  
Laissez mwa un 'tit mot pour me dire que je suis un génie *_*  
  
:{  
  
¤¤¤¤ 


	2. kok

ko  
  
k  
  
ll becom soon   
  
if love waits  
  
tea o citron will n for ever 


End file.
